The dark one has a pokemon
by GabxLuci027
Summary: So I had this idea when at work along with another at work so here it is. I am going to skip a few things like them getting their first pokemon and everyone has two pokemon except for Emma who will catch her second pokemon in the beginning and Gold he has four with one of them being belle.
1. Chapter 1

Please not that this is a short chapter its late so short 'n sweet is niiiiiiiiccccccccccccceeeeeeee plus one of my hands is getting cramped.

Chapter 1: I caught a ...

~In a clearing in a forest~

"Now Hook use Water Pulse! Cried Emma as her Oshowatt struck true.

The wild Pokemon didn't have time to dodge so took on a full direct hit head on.

Smoke cleared to reveal that the pokemon had fainted meaning that Emma had a chance to catch it.

She threw the ball with the pokemon going inside it.

She waited nervously for the ball to stop moving.

Finally it did.

Yes cried Emma , I caught a Cubchoo

Great can we go now said Regina who was checking her nails.

Come on Regina don't be such a bore Emma got her second pokemon said Snow.

Murmurs of agreement went all around.

Oh alright but I want to sleep in a bet not the forest floor again. said Regina.

Don't worry were only a few minutes from an inn so we can rest their for the night said Regina's boyfriend Robin.

Well what are we waiting for cried Ruby as she speed off ahead.

W-wait Ruby cried her boyfriends Archie and Whales.

Well last one there has to pay for everything said David as he started to sprint.

Cries of wait up were heard as everyone started running in hopes of getting out of paying.

The only ones left in the clearing were Emma and her Oshowatt.

"You were fantastic now what say you that we go we don't want to get stuck paying again" said Emma as she held out Hook's pokeball.

"Oshawa" said Hook before he disappeared into his ball.

With that Emma took off running in hopes of catching up so she wouldn't have to pay.

She didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 The stranger

Chapter 2: The stranger

 _"You were fantastic now what say you that we go we don't want to get stuck paying again" said Emma as she held out Hook's pokeball._

 _"Oshawa" said Hook before he disappeared into his ball._

 _With that Emma took off running in hopes of catching up so she wouldn't have to pay._

 _She didn't._

 _We would like a room for two nights said Emma as she spoke to front desk._

 _Certainly in the mean time please enjoy our dining area as you wait for your rooms._

 _Thanks we will._

 _~Dining area~_

 _Woah the food here looks great said Archie._

 _It taste great too gushed Ruby as she plopped another morsel into her mouth._

 _Hey guys check out that guy with the fancy cane. said Whales_

 _The group turned to look and sure enough there at the front desk was a boy about a year older than them probably about 13 years old with a fancy cane and expensive looking clothes and a top of the line poke deck._

 _Woah he must be loaded said Robin._

 _Sh! he's coming over here. said Regina playfully slapping Robin's leg._

 _The group quieted as the stranger made his way into the dining area where he order a steak and some fine grade "A" Apple Juice._

 _I want to battle him said Ruby as made her way toward the new comer along with David._

 _Emma wanted to battle too but couldn't with her tired out Pokémon so the rest watched what was about to go down._

 _Excuse me but would you like to battle us while you wait for your food asked Ruby as she and David held up- a poke ball._

 _I got time said the stranger._

 _Sorry we forgot to ask who you were said David as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment._

 _I am Richard Gold but just call me Gold the newly addressed Gold said looking unimpressed._

 _Alright Riolu come on out cried Ruby._

 _Let's go turtwig said David._

 _Both pokemon appeared getting into fighting stances._

 _Come on out Dove and Baelfire cried Gold._

 _Out popped a Ducklett named Dove and a Solrock named Baelfire ready for battle._

 _Woah he's got interesting Pokémon said Emma as she looked the two Pokémon up on her poke dex._

 _(a/n: I am going to skip the introduction of these Pokémon because the plot bunny seems to be dragging along really slow.)_

Battle Begin 

Alright Turtwig use razor leaf!

Riolu use Low kick.

Dodge you two. Dove use water gun and Baelfire use Return!

Turtwig shake it off and use grass knot on that Solrock!

Riolu use future sight and then quick attack!

Dove bubblebeam on riolu and Baelfire use light screen then solar beam.

A few more minutes and then the victors became clear.

Dove and Baelfire won!

You guys did good now take a nice long rest.

That was amazing said Regina it was definitely great said Emma who was pumped in fact everyone was pumped after witnessing the battle.

Thanks said Gold.

Hey if you don't mind would you like to travel with us asked Snow.

Sure I was planning on going to the grass gym two days from now for my second badge then maybe enter a pokemon contest said gold.

Woah really me regina are going to do pokemon contest too said snow.

Hey you said that your going to be doing your second gyme battle why is that asked Whales.

Well I had an accident on the road last year that put me and one of my pokemon out of condition for a year so its only until recently that we were able to get started again.

What a bummer said Robin.

It's no big deal anyways lets eat and then hit the sack I don't know about you but I am tired. said Gold and with that the whole gang agreed.

Notes: Please review and take a peek at my other stories =) .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Hey if you don't mind would you like to travel with us asked Snow.

Sure I was planning on going to the grass gym two days from now for my second badge then maybe enter a Pokémon contest said gold.

Woah really me Regina are going to do Pokémon contest too said snow.

Hey you said that your going to be doing your second gym battle why is that asked Whales.

Well I had an accident on the road last year that put me and one of my Pokémon out of condition for a year so its only until recently that we were able to get started again.

What a bummer said Robin.

It's no big deal anyways lets eat and then hit the sack I don't know about you but I am tired. said Gold and with that the whole gang agreed.

After eating the whole group went to bed.

the next day was bright and cheerful and after eating a hearty breakfast every one made conversations about what they were going to do.

Say how many Pokémon do you have asked Gold.

We all have two how many do you have asked Robin.

I have four . replied Gold.

Hey why don't we have our pokemon meet yours it will be good for them to make more friends said Archie.

Great idea come on out Riolu and Luna (Poochyana) said Ruby.

Come on out Lil John (teddiursa) and treeko said Robin.

Let's go Totodile and you too Pysduck said Whales.

Time to go Happy (Buneary) and you Bashful (Clefable) said Snow.

Lets make some new friends Scyther and Shuckle said Archie

Come on Hook and You Cassidy (Cubchoo) said Emma.

Time to shine Espeon and Frosslass said Regina.

Woah your Pokémon look tough said Gold.

You bet they are now what about yours asked whales as he was petting is Totodile and psyduck.

Alright alright lets go Dive, Balefire and Rumpelstiltskin (phantump) said Gold

Woah but I thought you said you had FOUR Pokémon I only see three said David.

Hold your Ponytas I'm getting there said Gold as he held out a different colored poke ball.

This poke ball had the design of a Japanese geisha on it and when the Pokémon inside was released a stream of rose petals appeared showering the Pokémon in utter beauty.

When the rose petals finally faded the group could clearly see the Pokémon.

I have never seen a Pokémon like that before said Robin in awe.

Meet Belle she is a meleotta said Gold .

She certainly is beautiful said Whales.

Notes: Sorry to cut short my dad has to use the laptop.

Please review and take a peek at my other stories =) .


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


End file.
